


Being Evil Has A Price

by Jemmabeth_at_221B



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood and Gore, Demonology, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grieving, Heaven & Hell, Immortality, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Monologue inspired, Multi, O/C - Freeform, Own Character, Prostitution, Satan - Freeform, Violence, non Canon, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemmabeth_at_221B/pseuds/Jemmabeth_at_221B
Summary: What does Lucifer Morningstar do when the past hits him like a tonne of bricks? An unwanted memory is standing in the same room as him and there better be a good explanation why.(Title from Heavy Young Heathens- Being Evil Has A Price-AKA: Lucifer theme tune)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written a thing in a long time so I'm a little rusty- University work drowned me so I apologise. I do not own any Lucifer characters from FOX TV so character rights goes to them. This will hopefully be the first of many chapters but I'm returning to Uni soon so please bear with me. Constructive criticism accepted!  
> Enjoy! :)

Whilst Mazikeen marvelled at the length of the girl's skimpy black dress, Linda stood and eyed Maze asking herself why the plain obvious hadn't been stated. 

"She needs a doctor." She finally said. 

Maze frowned. "You're a doctor." 

Linda pursed her lips. "I'm not that kind of doctor." She brushed the girl's blonde hair out of her face to look closer at her bleeding head. Two things briefly ran through her mind: 

1)Lucifer wouldn't be happy about the blood on his sofa and 

2) Where was Lucifer? 

As if on cue, the elevator door opened to reveal a dishevelled and bloodstained Lucifer; tie in one hand and the other already reaching for a bottle of liquor.  

Maze scanned him over and rolled her eyes. "I offered to help." She was referring to the shooting outside LUX that had happened not half an hour earlier. Police had bombarded the club in full swing claiming it was a drugs bust. Much to Lucifer's disappointment, Chloe Decker wasn't with them but mostly he was angry that some low lives thought it might be a grand idea to set up business in his home. 

"I didn't need your help." Lucifer finished his glass of whiskey and took off his suit jacket, throwing it over the nearest seat. "Besides, this isn't my blood so I wouldn't worry your pretty little head just yet, Mazikeen." As Lucifer reached for the bottle a second time, he looked over at Linda who was staring intensely at the sofa. "Don't tell me, you decided to bring a lone casualty upstairs." 

Linda chose her words carefully before speaking. "This casualty just so happened to be screaming your name through the crowds so I would say this is an exception." 

It didn't occur to Lucifer that someone of some importance may have actually been looking for him in the middle of a drastic situation inside his own home. Why would it? Regardless, he made across the room with perhaps an ounce of curiosity pulling him closer to the unknown. When he stopped at Linda's side, his jaw stiffened. Lucifer's eyes almost turned black with rage as he felt his hands ball into fists. He'd have preferred anyone else to be lying on his sofa right now. Absolutely anyone. Even Charlotte Richards would have been an acceptable choice- not that Lucifer had much choice currently. But not this girl. Not her. 

This petite framed, short girl with luscious blonde curls would wake soon to reveal emerald green eyes that Lucifer remembered all too well. A fire burned in the pit of his chest and the anger he felt would only rise. Eventually, he stopped his intense glare and straightened his posture. "I suppose you've already considered taking her to a doctor." 

Linda began to reply but Lucifer cut her dead. "Don't bother. She'll be healed by tonight." 

"What do you mean _by tonight_? Lucie, what do you know that we don’t?" Maze stepped away wearily from what seemed an innocent human in need of some help. 

Lucifer didn't answer. Instead, he moved into his typical I'm-not-talking-anymore-please-leave position at his grand piano. Both Linda and Maze knew better than to disturb Hell's King when a mood like this descended upon him. They left, feeling rather ominous but not before they paused for a few moments to see if Lucifer would move his attention to the comatose female but it seemed not. 

As Lucifer continued to play, he heard movement behind him. 

"I could have been dying." The blonde protested suddenly. 

Lucifer's fingers continued to glide with ease over the piano keys. He didn't bother to give her the pleasure of eye contact. "Shut up, Filia." 

Newly named Filia stood up, wincing slightly at her head wound. Carefully, she felt the drying blood and began searching for something to clean herself up with while Lucifer continued to play as though she wasn't there.  

Making herself presentable, Filia caught sight of her outfit in the chrome finish of the bar above LUX. She grimaced. Classy, flattering and figure-hugging was more her style when it came to dressing. Certainly not a dress that forced out far too much cleavage, made it impossible to bend over and made her look like a box. Which is exactly what she was wearing now. 

Lucifer stopped playing finally and turned to face the young woman whom he neither wanted or needed in the same room as him. "I don't know who or what you expected to attract dressed like that but there's a perfectly good prostitute house further into the city." 

Filia wandered around the lush apartment with the intention of finding something else to wear. There were several comments she could have made but all she could come up with was a mimic of Lucifer telling her to be quiet ten minutes ago. 

She pulled a face. "Shut up Lucie." 

Lucifer exhaled slowly, willing himself not to completely explode just yet. "Why are you here, Filia? What is it you want?" 

"Clean clothes maybe? A shower? Or does the Devil not need to shower here on Earth? His life seems so luxurious that perhaps he's miraculously clean all the time." 

Lucifer rolled his eyes so dramatically it almost could have been heard. He stalked into his bedroom and found out a soft cotton t-shirt he remembered wearing when he dressed as Detective 'Douche' for a day. Filia was short, a man's shirt would be a dress for her. He scooped up an old, though hardly worn silk dressing gown to give the girl some more dignity. 

Filia took them gratefully and disappeared into the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

Twenty minutes passed and Filia was still in the bathroom. Lucifer didn't care much. He was stood at the large floor-to-ceiling window, admiring the lights of Sin City in the distance. He was so deep in thought that he nearly didn't hear the PING of the elevator followed by Detective Decker all but running towards him. 

"Lucifer! Maze told me what happened. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"Only my pride. Maybe my feelings a little, too." Lucifer mused. 

"I've got Dan on the case, the team are coming over to see if the suspects left anything behind." 

Lucifer didn’t respond. 

Chloe sighed. "Do you need anything?" She asked softly. 

"I don't suppose you could get rid of unwanted pests." He finally deadpanned. 

It then occurred to Lucifer that Maze had clearly left out the small detail that there seemed to be a new specimen in his apartment, judging by the thoroughly confused expression on his friend's face. 

"Unwanted pests?" Came an equally strong British accent, much like Lucifer's. 

Chloe didn't recognise it but as she turned, she observed the young woman in front of her wearing Lucifer's clothes with long, dripping wet hair. 

"I wouldn't go that far." 

Chloe's first assumption was that this was just another woman that Lucifer had added onto his ever-growing list of people he'd slept with and suddenly, she felt incredibly awkward. "Am I interrupting something? I can leave?" She quickly offered and gained an instant answer from both Lucifer and the girl simultaneously. Lucifer saying no and the girl saying yes. Chloe looked to Lucifer for help. 

"No, Chloe." He repeated. "Filia will be leaving shortly." 

"Filia?" Chloe questioned. 

Filia grinned widely, looking far too smug for her own good. 

"Filia Diaboli. I'm his daughter."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT ABOUT FILIA: As part of a module I chose this year at Uni, we had to SELF WRITE AND PERFORM our very own Monologue and we had freedom to write anything we wanted. I took inspiration from this brilliant TV show and thought "what if Lucifer had a daughter? This is what she'd be like." And so I created and performed the role of Filia Diaboli in a 25 minute piece. I'll throw in more elements of my monologue in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a roll with plot lines at the moment! Just a quick heads up- I'm returning back to University on 6th January but then on the 8th, Uni is taking us to New York for a week so I'll be gone for a short while. I hope to return back to Britain with inspiration and time to write more!

**_"_** ** _Filia_** **_Diaboli_** ** _. I'm his daughter."_**  

 

"Here we go." Lucifer sighed loudly. "The grand introduction." 

Filia sat gracefully on the sofa. "It's Latin." She explained. "It literally translates into _Devil's Daughter_." She emphasised this, fully intending to make it clear that her parents weren't feeling particularly creative when naming her. 

"Yes and it's a constant bloody reminder that she's mine." Lucifer grumbled. 

Chloe gave herself a few moments to digest this information. If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't really care what Filia's name translated to. Mostly, she was in shock that Lucifer had spent his life keeping such a huge responsibility a secret. They'd known each other for two years now, if not more and he'd never mentioned a thing about it.  

"But... _How_?"  

Filia laughed a little. "Dad did the dirty after his fall from Heaven and slept with the first Demon he laid eyes on. Admittedly, mum was gorgeous." 

"Your mother was a whore!" Lucifer spat out angrily. He grabbed Filia by the wrist and dragged her towards the elevator. "Get out and don't come back! You are the last thing I need, you always have been!" 

Filia twisted her arm from Lucifer's grip. "Mother is dead!" Without warning, a pair of soft, velvety wings unfurled from Filia's back. Unlike Lucifer's wings, they were light grey in colour, silver almost if the right light hit them.  

There was a time when Filia was proud of her wings. When she'd let her mother's slaves preen them to no end and she'd force them out to intimidate or attract others depending on her situation. Not anymore. Not since she was shamed for abandoning her mother when she died. 

Filia felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment . She knew better than to try and intimidate Lucifer. She knew he was twice as powerful. 

The pair had forgotten that Chloe was still stood across the room in absolute confusion. She'd wanted to come over and solve the crime, not get caught up in a family feud of two immortals. Chloe had struggled to process the occasion when Lucifer forcibly proved to her that he really was the Devil. That in itself was a lot to take in but this? This was something else entirely. 

After what felt like hours of silence, Lucifer finally spoke.  

"Sukie is dead? How- _When_?" His voice was softer this time and Filia could have sworn he sounded hurt if it wasn't for his emotionless expression. 

She exhaled slowly, mentally trying to will her wings to fold back in but she was so overcome with emotion that she'd lost all control over them. 

"Last week. _Your father_ had ordered me to come down and tell you. I refused, of course. I knew you wouldn’t want to see me. Nonetheless, he kicked me down here in the middle of utter chaos outside of your club and now here I am." 

Chloe perched on a bar stool nearby, intrigued but unsure whether it was acceptable or not to pry. 

"Sukie?" She asked. It sounded like a perfectly ordinary name for someone how may have been immortal. 

"Succubus." Lucifer answered quietly. "She was a creation designed to seduce others. I'd always called her Sukie for short." 

"Yes and it's your fault she's dead." Filia stood tall, she was determined not to let her emotions control the rest of her. 

Lucifer's head tilted, but it wasn't an expression of curiosity that was on his face. It was mostly disgust. Filia had no right to pin such a horrendous incident on him. It was impossible that his former lover's death could have been his fault. As he considered these thoughts, Filia caught her father's stare directly at her wings. 

"Stop staring. I hate them. They're uncontrollable and useless now." 

Lucifer smirked. "It seems we're two of a kind." Of course he'd always hated his pure wings and had tried numerous times to rid himself of them. 

"We are nothing alike." Filia said bitterly, her delicate silver wings fluttering a little in their own attempt to disappear. 

"I think they're beautiful." Chloe offered, trying to break some, if only a little, of the tension. 

Filia smiled sadly. "Thank you, Detective. Please, would you mind leaving us to talk?" 

Chloe complied and left quietly, giving Lucifer's arm a friendly squeeze on her way out. She'd hold Dan and the team off for another day. 

It was Uriel's blade that had in fact ruthlessly murdered Sukie. It had been used by Lucifer's own mother, (though not in the form of Charlotte Richards), in a failed attempt to kill Filia. In human years, Filia had just turned twenty which for her meant that she was to become Queen of Hell so long as Lucifer didn't return. Succubus was a hated being among the world of immortals and was forbidden to have any kind of power over Hell, regardless of her relationship with the King himself. 

When it was announced in Hell that Filia was next in line, Lucifer's mother despised her all the more. A mistake of a child, unlawfully created was not going to rule Hell, little more the King's mother. Sukie had died protecting Filia and in Filia's eyes, all Lucifer had to do as return to Hell and none of this would have happened. 

Eventually, Lucifer spoke. "Filia...LA is my home." His tone was apologetic. 

"Hell is your home." 

By now, Filia's wings had curled back in on themselves. It seemed that now she wasn't so furious, it was easier for her to hide the part of herself she disliked the most. A silence had settled between them, Filia picking nervously at the sleeve of the silk dressing gown and Lucifer nursing yet another alcoholic beverage. 

He offered a weak smile. "Your wings truly are beautiful, Filia." 

"Don't." Filia warned. "I don't want your compliments and I definitely don't want your sympathy." 

"Then what do you want, hm? You're sat there looking doe-eyed that anyone couldn't help _but_ feel sorry for you." Lucifer was inevitably annoyed that his attempt to comfort his daughter was brutally thrown back in his face. "You've done what you had to do, you told me about your mother's death. You can go back now. Back to Hell, go on." 

"I can't!" Filia raised her voice. "Have you not been listening? God kicked me down here as a punishment, I can't just fly back up whenever I feel like it!" 

Although she knew she couldn't leave Earth, she also knew that at the very least, she _could_ leave LUX. She found her heels and slipped them on, fully aware that she was still wearing nothing but a shirt and dressing gown. 

Lucifer huffed. "Where are you going? You'll be killed going out in the middle of the night like that." 

"I bet you'd love that." Filia muttered, stepping into the elevator. 

"Filia, please." 

"Goodbye, Lucifer." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succubus:  
> pronounced SUK-YOU-BUS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> I returned from New York, and realised I had no laptop to write anything on- my bad. So I had to wait until my 21st birthday last Tuesday to get a laptop so hopefully, my updates will be more regular now! Apologies in advance, I'm still a bit rusty with my writing, it's nowhere near as good as it could be but I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters regardless! :)

_**"Goodbye, Lucifer."** _

Angry was an understatement. Rage perhaps? Furious may even have been a more appropriate term although Filia was pretty sure she was feeling all possible denominations of the term ‘angry' at once.

It was freezing outside and walking along the beach next to the crashing waves at almost two in the morning wasn’t helping matters. Filia had always liked the thought of being able to walk along the sand but not like this. Not while she felt useless and mostly betrayed.

 _LA is my home._ Lucifer’s voice echoed in her mind.

Filia scoffed. He’d had no choice but to make it his home. His dramatic-as-ever fall from Heaven into Hell had landed him here in the city. There wasn’t much place else he _could_ go. As she wandered further from LA’s night life, Filia spotted a small cave in the rocks of the beach. _Even here has to be better than LUX_. She thought. Filia sat inside just enough for her to be shielded from the wind, her wings unfurled once more and she wrapped herself in them for extra warmth.

 

                                                                                                *** * * * * * * ***

 

When Filia woke, she was sure that the last place she remembered being in was definitely not wrapped up in an aftershave smelling duvet in a room she hardly recognised. She refused to panic. She’d never panicked in her entire immortal life so she wasn’t going to start now. Carefully, she climbed out of bed and observed her oddly bare surroundings. For what seemed to be a man’s bedroom, the walls seemed particularly empty and a lot less homely than she might have imagined.

Downstairs she heard noise and so followed her curiosity to see who it was that lived there. Much to Filia’s surprise, the man that turned around was fairly attractive, though if she could have put her finger on it then she would have noted there was something off about him but for now, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind for the sake of being grateful.

“Well good afternoon.” The brunette flashed a smile and Filia couldn’t help but notice he had the bluest eyes she could ever remember seeing. Her cheeks flushed. “I saw you out on the beach last night. It was freezing, what the hell were you thinking sleeping out in the cold?”

Filia rolled her eyes at the entire situation that had gotten there in the first place. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

The brunette laughed softly. “Honey, I’ve seen and heard things that you couldn’t even begin to imagine.”

Filia couldn’t help but feel smug, of course this man was talking bullshit but the poor soul would never know of places such as Hell so to say that Filia couldn’t imagine any of the things he’d claimed to have seen was a lie. She pondered for a few moments and sat at the small round kitchen table. It was probably only big enough for 2 people, maybe 3 at a push so it wasn’t hard to guess that this guy clearly had no family and no regular visitors.

Before she could begin to conjure up a semi-reasonable and believable explanation, Filia gave the brunette a cute smile. “What’s your name, anyway?” She asked.

The man sat opposite her and handed her a coffee. “Kai.”

“Well then Kai, you better sit down. I guarantee you won’t have heard anything like this before.” With Filia’s ‘fuck it’ attitude, she saw no reason to lie about what happened just to suit the mind of a mortal. Kai wouldn’t understand anyway so it made no difference to her. Of course, she began right at the very beginning of the story; being born into Hell as one of the most powerful Demons, being absolutely despised by her dad- the Devil himself and having her mother murdered by him _and then_ having to explain how she hated being an immortal being because life was far more complicated than anyone could have imagined.

After her rant was summed up as ‘teenage daddy issues’ and having a ‘hard upbringing’, Filia couldn’t help but find herself more attracted to Kai than she was when she first entered the kitchen. Sure, he seemed stupid but she had to remind herself that ignorance meant bliss and it was probably just as well that Kai chose not to believe a word of what Filia was saying. She’d never recalled being this attracted to anyone before let alone a mortal being and so she had absolutely no idea how to initiate the situation she was now in where they were sat opposite side of the table grinning at each other like smitten teenagers.

Before she could make a decision, Kai stood up and headed out of the room silently. Filia wasn’t sure if this had a hidden agenda behind it but she chose to stay exactly where she was for a few moments before standing to follow him. Kai had only made it to the bottom of the stairs, facing away from Filia and Filia had to mentally remind herself not to use her demon powers right after she bolted over to him at an unnatural and inhuman speed. Without giving anything a second thought, Filia had Kai pinned against the wall by his wrists having jumped on him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her lips collided messily with his and she groaned quietly when she felt Kai’s hand wrap around her pony tail, sharply tugging her head back.

He attacked her neck and paused. “I suppose you’re going to try and use your demon powers to seduce me and have your way with me.” Kai’s tone was clearly mocking Filia but the smug grin on his face only turned her on even more.

“Yes, actually.” She replied matter-of-factly, taking his face in her hands and locking eyes with him. “Now tell me, Kai. What is it you _truly desire_?”


	4. Chapter 4

_**...“Now tell me, Kai. What is it you truly desire?”** _

 

“You slept with the suspect?!” Chloe didn’t want to be angry with someone she hardly knew. More importantly, she certainly didn’t want to be angry with the daughter of Lucifer Morningstar but having found out that Filia had slept with the drug dealer from a few nights ago who was selling a foreign recipe of Ecstasy inside LUX _and_ had it in for Lucifer, left Decker no choice.

Kai Miller wasn’t just a drug dealer. He was murderer. And Lucifer was next on his list.

“Dad whores himself out. No one seems to care when _he_ does it.” Filia replied flippantly. She was bored of the interrogation and she was bored already of being back in her father’s nightclub.

She imagined this is what a mortal sixteen-year-old would have felt like after being walked in on having secret sex with a secret boyfriend and being brutally dragged out by their control-freak father and his psycho partner. Unfortunately for Filia, even at twenty years old, that’s exactly what happened. Filia couldn’t have been more in the moment if she tried when Lucifer and Chloe kicked the door in. In fact, she was enjoying herself so much that she had Kai satisfying her every whim right underneath her; enjoying herself so much that when she gained control of Kai entirely, her wings unfolded and appeared brighter and glossier than she had ever seen them in a long time. For a moment she was scared. No one except for Lucifer and recently Chloe had ever seen her wings in the human world. But when Filia glanced down at Kai, he was so _blissed-out_ and maybe even slightly paralysed with thanks to her hypnotic tendencies that he never even noticed the unusual sight on top of him-

 _“-But then of course, I did blindfold him.”_ Filia mumbled, finishing her train of thought with a complacent grin.

“Yes, okay. That’s enough of your sexual fantasies, Filia.” Lucifer quickly interrupted. It was a sickening sight having caught his daughter ‘in the act’ but hearing her almost talk about it was completely abhorrent. He stood up, straightened out his suit jacket and eagerly ushered the Detective out of his apartment and into the elevator, promising to speak to her again soon.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, and Chloe was out of sight, Lucifer pressed his hands against the wall, giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He stared at the floor, abashed.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Lucifer finally inhaled slowly and threw his arms up, staring up at the ceiling. “WHY?” He laughed. But it wasn’t amusement that made him do so. His laugh was bitter and there was something about his smile that made Filia uncomfortable. “What kind of punishment is this, _Dad,_ hm? What did I do _so wrong_ this time that I’m now having to clean up all the mess she leaves behind?”

“You and I both know that Father won’t respond, Lucie.” Just leaving the elevator was Lucifer’s brother, Amenadiel.

Amenadiel’s presence provoked the exact same response at the same time from both Lucifer and Filia.

“What do _you_ want?” Both rolled their eyes. Both disliked Amenadiel and both neither wanted or needed another person involved in this predicament Filia had caused.

“God put Filia here as a test for you, Lucifer.” Amenadiel began, coolly walking over to his brother and niece.

“Yes, she’s testing my patience perfectly, _brother_.” Lucifer snapped.

“Succubus was brutally murdered by Mother. _Our mother_. All because you wouldn’t come home. And now father is punishing you with what’s left of her. You can’t control this. Just wait it out.”          

Lucifer’s expression was a mixture of things: shock, confusion and mostly rage. “Wait it- _Wait it out_?” He was really hoping that Amenadiel was just having a particularly good day and decided to turn this all into a joke. In fact, Lucifer was waiting for his brother to the hold the silence a little longer before bursting into laughter and breaking out with the whole _‘I’m just kidding’_ line but this didn’t seem to be the case.

Behind Lucifer, Filia scoffed. “HA! So, since it’s been made quite clear that this entire thing is your fault, you can continue to clean up my mess and stop trying to threaten me with your flashing red Devil eyes.”

Maybe it was because all Filia did was speak. Or maybe it was because her tone was sardonic with every attempt at mocking her father. Either way, the extremely thin ice that Filia was walking on had broken and Lucifer bolted across the room, hand outstretched and ready to grab her; neck-first. He never saw Filia as a daughter, and he knew that he never will. Filia was merely another Demon from Hell who was in his way and if he had to fight her to get rid of her, then he was prepared to do so.

“Lucie, don’t.” Amenadiel warned.

But it was too late. Both of Hell’s creatures were already showing their true forms. Lucifer would have spread out his wings if he still had them but they were still locked in his safe and he hoped that God wouldn’t give them back to him any time soon. Instead, Lucifer’s face radiated crimson and his eyes were blood red. His skin was waxy and torn in places.

Filia, in her true form looked much like Maze. Her skin was grey and looked like it was almost rotting away with her nasal bone almost visible and her cheeks caved in. Her eyes remained an astonishing emerald green just like they were in human form and her silver glowing wings were spread.

Calmly, Amenadiel sat down with no choice but to watch the fight before him. It was pointless trying to intervene.

As Lucifer’s hand squeezed Filia’s throat, Filia grabbed Lucifer by the wrist and flipped him over making Lucifer land on his back. Filia bolted towards the bar but before she had the chance to do anything, Lucifer grabbed her by the shirt and threw her against the high shelves of alcohol. As Filia hit the floor amongst the shards of glass, she grabbed a knife from under the nearest cupboard. She caught a fistful of Lucifer’s hair, yanked his head back and held the knife against his throat.

“Decker can’t be that far away. That means you can bleed, right? Shall we find out?” Her voice was low and threatening against Lucifer’s ear.

Lucifer was still. “You don’t know what you’re talking about Filia.” He spoke slowly and carefully.

From across the room, Amenadiel stood up slowly. “Put the knife down, Filia. We can talk about this.”

“ _Talk?”_ Filia’s head snapped up. “What is there to talk about? I didn’t ask to be here. This whole thing is _his_ fault.” Tears stung the corners of Filia’s eyes as she pressed the knife harder against Lucifer’s bare throat. “His evil bitch of a mother killed the only person I loved and respected all because he wouldn’t come home!”

“I don’t belong in Hell anymore, Filia!” Lucifer countered.

“You’re right.” Filia whispered, returning back to her human form.

Lucifer didn’t dare exhale.

“You don’t belong in Hell. You don’t belong anywhere.”

As Filia rose, she caught sight of Amenadiel pulling one of Maze’s blades out of his pocket. Mazikeen’s weapons could kill anything.

Filia smirked. “Amenadiel.” She shook her head. “So naïve.”

And as Filia finally got to her feet, she lifted the knife up into the air and drove it down into Lucifer’s shoulder; so deep that the blade impaled right through to the other side and stuck into the wooden floorboards beneath him.

Without a second glance or a second thought, Filia ran for the door.

Amenadiel didn’t follow. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT ABOUT FILIA: As part of a module I chose this year at Uni, we had to SELF WRITE AND PERFORM our very own Monologue and we had freedom to write anything we wanted. I took inspiration from this brilliant TV show and thought "what if Lucifer had a daughter? This is what she'd be like." And so I created and performed the role of Filia Diaboli in a 25 minute piece. I'll throw in more elements of my monologue in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this so far!


End file.
